


Bellamy Blake, Man-Whore

by EMR2



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (male)slut-shaming, Angst, Bad Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Sex, Humor, Smut, Too much plot too little porn but the Porn is coming..., explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMR2/pseuds/EMR2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Bellamy Blake is a man-whore, Clarke can’t help but be practical, and Octavia just needs them both to grow a pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, apologies, I have no beta, and am too impatient to acquire one. Expect creative spelling, innovative grammar and occasional lost words.
> 
> Hoping to nail this in 2 chapters, but promise no more than 3. Starts off mildly and then we slide into more detailed smut. 
> 
> Soooo much angst on this show, but so much potential for funny, too. I know this isn't canon, but I hope the CV's work. 
> 
> I’m deciding this is six months in the future, after they’ve all reunited and SURVIVED…(that’s my story and I’m sticking to it) 
> 
> By, the by - *disclaimer* I own one macbook air, one “Grumpy “ mug with a broken handle, and a really great pair of sandals, but alas, I don’t own Clarke or Bellamy…
> 
> They'd be having much more fun if I did.

***************************************************************  
 ** _Once the Bell’s Been Rung…_**

Clarke was gathering moss with Octavia when she heard it - at first she thought someone was injured - there was panting, a sigh…injury made perfect sense, until… - a long feminine moan, almost gutteral and then, a plea - ”Bellamy, please!"

Octavia made a face. "Ewww gross. My brother the man-whore strikes again." 

Clarke blushed as her mind flooded with images of a naked Bellamy (yes she could imagine it, conditions were such in the camp that she’d pretty much seen everyone naked, including Jasper) - so yes a very naked Bellamy, arched over someone, his long lean body tight with tension, every muscle delineated and defined, a light sheen of perspiration adding a glow to his olive skin and….WHOAH, Clarke! Stop right there. Better not to ever get that idea in her head.

That thought was punctuated by another feminine cry, this one louder and more desperate. "Please!" This time, Clarke thought she recognized the female voice - thought she recognized Tanya from Farm Station. Tanya was a sweet girl, one whom Clarke had thought was developing a crush on Monty - but…well, obviously she was mistaken. In the meantime, she Clarke heard a masculine grunt and a chuckle, and her mind was flooded again, with even more detailed images as she could see his smirk and his cocky grin as he teased Tanya, maybe with his hand, or his tongue and ….STOP IT! She needed to block the images from her brain.

"Octavia...maybe we should" Clarke let it trail off. Octavia looked up with an eyebrow quirk that was very much like her brother's.

"Maybe we should...what?" Octavia was being deliberately obtuse. Clarke cleared her throat.

"Maybe we should find another place to search." Octavia rolled her eyes.

“Because of Bellamy? I’ll take care of it." Octavia shrugged and turned around, lifting one hand up to her mouth to amplify. "FINISH UP, BELL! YOU'RE CREEPING OUT CLARKE!" 

It was a sinking feeling, like falling down a big hill or how she’d felt that first time Finn had pulled her into the water. She’d never realized that pure embarrassment could be so active a feeling. She felt a ball of heat, start around the top of her diaphragm and expand outward, washing over every inch of exposed skin. 

Octavia watched with interest. “Are you embarrassed? You're all red" 

She tried to look serious but holy crap, the Blakes were insane, and Octavia - seriously she should’ve reminded herself that the younger Blake had absolutely no filter, zero and now - she flushed with humiliation as she heard distinctly un-sexy sighs and the tussle of clothes being readjusted. “I just said we should move our search!” 

“Why should we? There’s loads of moss right here” The younger girl shrugged. “Why are you embarrassed? I thought you and Finn were doing it every night, now?” Of course, at that precise moment, the bushes behind her rustled and she heard a set of a pair of footsteps stop behind her. 

Amazing. Even without turning around she could feel Bellamy’s smirk. Both Blake siblings were blessed with a serious set of laser eyes, and as always she could feel that gaze, especially when it was planted squarely on her back. She would’ve preferred to ignore it, of course, hell - she would’ve preferred to walk across the bridge with Grounders shooting at her, than turn around and look him in the eye. That being said, she was a Griffin, and Griffins weren’t cowards, dammit - so she turned around to face her nemesis/ally. It was as horrible as she thought. He was not at all embarrassed that he was shirtless and barely tucked into his jeans - his wide grin indicated he was actually enjoying the situation, and that Clarke was clearly uncomfortable. 

“Yeah, Clarke, I thought you and Finn were doing it every night now? Bellamy smirked at her. Tanya was a little more awkward, because she was a normal person - not a certifiable member of the Blake family, and she had a faint pink tinge to her cheeks.  
“Tanya” Clarke nodded. She felt like she was in one of the old TV comedies her mother used to watch. It was all too surreal, especially as Tanya perked up at that and gave her a friendly wave. 

“Hi Clarke!” Unable to process, she turned to Bellamy who was laughing outright, now. 

“You didn’t answer the question, Princess” 

“Look my sex life, or lack thereof - ” 

“Lack? Sorry Princess” Bellamy gave her a mockingly sympathetic look. “Is Finn okay - no lingering effects from Lincoln’s herbs?” 

Octavia stood up, genuinely puzzled. 

“Why would he move into your tent if you guys weren’t gonna do it?” She shook her head. “It doesn’t make sense.” She shrugged and went back to gathering moss. 

“Look, we’re building a relationship. Sometimes its worth it to take your time, to really get to know someone.” Clarke explained, not intending to make it sound like a lecture, but obviously her conscience had another idea, because that second sentence was pointedly aimed at Bellamy. 

 

She couldn’t help it. She couldn’t do what Bellamy did. She wanted a relationship. Like her parents. Like she’d seen on the old television shows. She wanted a romance. She knew it was old-fashioned. It wasn’t how things were done, not on the Arc or down here, but it was what she wanted. 

Long ago, the rulers of the Arc had realized that if they had tried to ban teen sexual activity, or any sexual activity, it would’ve just made it more appealing. So they'd decided to be practical and had developed an immunization protocol that functioned as a contraceptive. All arc citizens were given the injection as soon as they hit puberty. After that they were free to do whatever and whomever they wished. It was designed to fade around age 22 at which time the leadership expected all citizens to be responsible members of society and take control of their own procreation. And if the protocol happened to cause 20 percent of the to lose their ability to procreate, well, that was just the luck of the draw (and incredibly helpful to their overpopulation problem). 

Clarke figured they had a window of about three years before they had to start worrying about conception. By then, hopefully people would’ve settled into some sort of order and structured relationships. Granted, it looked like Bellamy’s intention was to build a structured relationship modeled after an old school harem.

“That’s really sweet, Clarke, really nice. You and Finn are building a relationship -” Bellamy’s sneer was scathing. “But you’re forgetting we have the Grounders, and we have Winter and now, the Mountain Men, whatever that means. Things can change in a heartbeat. We don’t necessarily have the luxury of time.” He brusquely pulled on his shirt, (thank god, she may’ve muttered in her head as he morphed from dissolute and sexy, back to ruthless warrior). 

“Whatever we want, whenever we want, is that what you’re saying?” Clarke couldn’t help challenging him. He stepped into her space and faced her directly. 

“Maybe. We could die at any second, Clarke - and I don’t see what’s wrong with taking a little bit of happiness and relief whenever we can get it.” He was so close to her, she felt his breath as he talked, and she could see that his eyes weren’t just brown, there were highlights of gold and deep chocolate low lights, like the candies they would distribute on Unity Day. She must’ve been staring because he flushed a little himself, then stepped back. “Well, the one good thing is that Finn will have loads of extra energy, extra stress to work off. He just might be in the mood for a hunting run.” 

Bellamy strode off towards the camp. Octavia watched him for a moment and then turned to back to them. 

“Weird. That was weird, wasn’t it?” She shook her head as she watched after her brother.

“He’s your brother, you know best.” Clarke shrugged.

“Yeah, but - you’re his best friend.” That hit Clarke like a lightning bolt. Best friend?  
Tanya stepped forward. “Let me help.”

“Sure.” Octavia nodded. “Might as well be useful since you’re here” she said brusquely. This time it was Tanya’s turn to blush. Clarke gave her a sympathetic look. 

“Um, Clarke” Tanya asked tentatively. “Would you…could you…please not tell Monty?” She looked at her hands. “Bellamy and I were just…well we were just playing around. I don’t want Monty to get upset.”

“but why go with Bellamy, then?” Clarke asked. The other girl laughed. 

“Haven’t you heard? He’s, like - the best in the camp!” She grinned confidingly. “I figured Monty’s not as experienced, so I thought I’d get some ideas and show them to him, later.” Clarke felt a little offended on Bellamy’s part, but Octavia didn’t seem to be bothered. 

“Man-whore” she repeated sagely and went back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night - Bellamy's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for "fast" posting, I've been working 65-70 hour work weeks since I was last here, and my brain is steaming...
> 
> I guess we can ignore all the promises I made so - 1) fast postings...not so far 2) smut...I believe it is coming, but my brain went angsty 3) no more than 3 chapters - I have no idea 4) humor...I'm trying but with Octavia as the only one with a sense of humor, it's hard ;-)
> 
> Thanks for reading, appreciate all comments and feedback 
> 
> This is totally first draft so I apologize - and yes I own nothing, but a few episodes that I bought on Amazon online to relive my favs -

**_Seriously..._ **

He tried not to watch as Spacewalker slid his arm around Clarke’s waist. At that moment that stupid little flare of hope that had cropped up when she’d admitted they hadn’t slept together sputtered and died. He recognized the determined tilt to her chin. She was gonna sleep with Spacewalker tonight and Bellamy be damned.

He ignored the little voice in his head that was shouting at him, telling him to run over there and grab her away - do whatever he had to do to get through to her, but as always his biggest obstacle was his pride. He would NOT run after the Princess like all the helpless acolytes. He was Bellamy Blake, dammit and this was Earth and his days of running after her kind and begging for approval or acceptance were gone. She either wanted him or she didn’t. 

It wasn’t like he wanted more than one night anyway, he told himself. Again he ignored that little voice in his head that brought forward his childhood daydreams - adventures and warriors, and epic love. He’d been a voracious reader as a child - pretty much little else to do when you had to linger around the pod to make sure your little sister didn’t make too much noise - and he could remember a time when he’d believed in love. Love was his parents dancing even when there was no music. Love was his father’s weak but proud smile as Bellamy had read his first book to him as he lay, cancer riddled, but not too in pain to ignore his son’s carefully told story. Love had given him Octavia, but love had also floated his mother and stranded them on Earth.

Despite the Princess’ little speech about building relationships and connections, Bellamy knew that their whole existence was a house of cards that could crumble at any minute. 

He watched as Clarke reached up and pushed Finn’s hair back, then pulled him close to her for a tender kiss. Somewhere deep inside him, something uncoiled, furious and bitter. He was on his feet before he knew it.

Octavia grabbed his arm before he could get too far. “If you kill him, she’ll never forgive you.” She angled herself in front of him, pushed him back down. “Besides, he saved you from getting roasted - you don’t get to kill him for kissing his girlfriend.”

He bit back a curse. “I wasn’t gonna kill him.”

“Right.” She sat down beside him with a sigh.

He gave her an evil grin, wide and toothy. “I was just gonna congratulate him for finally getting lucky. It’s only been, what a month?” 

“You two are so stupid, I can’t believe we allow you to run the camp.” His little sister rolled her eyes at him. “Just tell her you want her.” 

He was about to emphatically deny that he had any interest in Clarke, but O gave him a look that was Aurora through and through. “Go ahead and lie, Bell, I can read your face.”

“She made her choice” Was that his voice? So weak, and pathetic? He was appalled. That’s what love did too. It made people needy, made them reliant on others for their happiness. It was a liability he couldn’t afford. 

“Just tell me something, brother dear” he didn’t remember her being so sarcastic before she was imprisoned. It made him wonder - again - what she’d been through when he wasn’t around to protect her. “Who did Clarke run to, when we rescued them from Mt. Weather?” 

“I was the first one on the scene - so me.” He sighed. He’d heard this before, in his head, many times.

“Right. And when Finn and I got there?” She sounded impatient now.

“She hugged you both.” He decided to watch his hands - they were, unsurprisingly, clenching and unclenching into fists. Talk of the Princess always made them do that. 

“You’re destroying all my childish hero-worship right now, do you know that?” Octavia made a face at him. “She pulled us in to get a hug, but she wouldn’t let go of you. Did you not notice that? She was clinging to you - and all Finn and I got were pats on the back. 

“She was feeling guilty.” He shrugged. 

“See - THIS is why she’s with Finn - because you flatly refuse to pay attention - “

“ENOUGH!” he leapt up and roared, so loudly that everyone around the fire turned around to look. It was loud enough that even Clarke turned to look at him, eyebrow raised - a worried and slightly inquiring look on her face. He met her gaze and shook his head reassuringly. She didn’t quite relax but she did nod and smile and he couldn’t help but flinch as she turned back to Finn. 

He stood there, watching and longing until Octavia spoke again.

“I can see it on your face, Bell. Just try - “ Her voice was gentle. 

Bellamy had never felt more exposed. Except for the day he’d had to watch his loving mother fly through an airlock into space. Exposed was not acceptable feeling on Earth. He spied Harper giving him an intrigued look. It had been a while. Why not? He gave her his best smile.

“Hey Harper, feel like a walk?” He winked. She smiled and stood up sinuously, hips rolling, hair flipping. He ignored Octavia’s muttered complaints, and strode over to meet her. “come on, I have the perfect place.” 

His smile froze as he caught Clarke’s eye. She looked …wishful thinking in his head told him she looked hurt, but he told himself it was disappointment. He decided to ignore it and head off.

“This is why humans are nearly extinct, by the way!” He ignored Octavia as she yelled at his his retreating back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke are pretending they're co-leaders and nothing else. 
> 
> Finn is actually cute just the wrong fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing my name to Wordy McWordenstein. Don't know why smut is has to have all this build up - not quite sure why. 
> 
> Next chapter, I promise...! 
> 
> More plot blahing and character stuff in this. 
> 
> Wish I owned Bellamy's dimple but would be satisfied with his abs. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. If you make it through.

**_De Nile was a River in Egypt (Is there still an Egypt?)_ **

Nearly two weeks later, it still seemed to Clarke that Bellamy Blake and his hook-up Harem were everywhere. She’d counted at least five other faces that had stumbled from his tent in the early morning hours - dazed looking girls who looked satisfied and proud.

Word seemed to have gone out and around - Bellamy was on the hunt. Practically everywhere Clarke went she would see girls preening and competing for his attention. A couple of nights ago, it culminated in a fistfight. Bellamy sat back and watched as Kennedy and Jordan duked it out, grinning smugly as Miller finally intervened and broke it up. Clarke’s opinion must’ve shown on her face because his grin disappeared the moment he’d caught her look. His gaze darkened, and he’d frowned at her - as if he was judging her. 

Well, she had no time for Bellamy “so what if I occasionally quote poetry, I can still kill you” Blake and his stupid mind games. Clarke was determined to focus on Finn, who’d been nothing but trustworthy since they’d found each other again. 

Or at least she was trying. 

She grimaced as Finn clutched her closer in his sleep. Even unconscious he still seemed to need reassurance that she was really there with him. It didn’t matter that they finally were sleeping together - and it was…well, nice…pleasant, like cuddling at under the stars…nice. She ignored the little voice muttering in her head that it was nice to cuddle with ANYONE and that it didn’t matter if it was Finn cuddling or not. 

She also ignored the slight twinge of disappointment she’d felt in general. it was clear she wasn’t destined for a grand passion - not like her parents. Part of her always wanted to have a love to die for and who would die for her - which was…WHOA ….sooooooo unhealthy - she couldn’t EVEN …seriously. 

“Yo, Princess” Clarke jack-knifed up as Bellamy abruptly slapped the side of her tent, “get decent! We roll in 10”. Beside her Finn groaned, and shifted, pulling his arm back.

“A wake up call from our Imperial Grand Poobah! How special.” He grimaced. 

Bellamy poked his head in the entrance, and his dark eyes scanned the space - his lips twisting as he spotted the two naked inhabitants. He bit back a slam, she could see it - and turned to Finn.

“Miller’s leading a hunting party and they could use you.” The command was quiet but clear. “Also leaving in ten.” 

“Right,” Finn quirked an eyebrow back at him and raised his hands over his head, doing a weird little wave. “Wooo-AH-WAH” He settled back and pulled up the covers. Clarke grinned. THAT was why she was with Finn. His refusal to be intimidated, or to take anything too seriously was a perfect counterpoint to Bellamy’s intensity.

Bellamy couldn’t place reference, but he clearly knew he was being mocked. He gave them both an impotent glare and barked “Ten!” back over his shoulder as he left.

Clarke chuckled and slowly sat up. “I suppose I’d better get dressed or Bellamy will be back in a minute to help.” That was a mistake. 

“Let him try.” Finn declared seriously, his eyes flashing. “He’ll get an eyeful.” He pulled her into a passionate kiss, and started to lower her down. 

“Woah, wait, Finn - “ She protested, worming herself free. “We don’t have the time.” She gave him a quick kiss as shook herself loose and grabbed her shirt.

“So what? We don’t have to do everything he says all the time.” His tone was light, but his gaze was assessing. She opted to focus on the buttons of her henley instead of that probing stare.

“We do today. He’s doing me a favor, remember?” She tossed him his jeans. “Come on, the faster we go the less we hear about it. 

****************************************************

Fifteen minutes later she was dressed and ready - pack on her back. Bellamy was there already, quietly fuming. 

“Pretty sure I said ten minutes, Princess” He swung around to glare at her, arms crossed. 

“Pretty sure that I told you yesterday that i didn’t need an escort.” She met his glare with one of her own. “The Grounders aren’t a problem anymore.” 

He chuckled humorlessly, his eyes spanning the rest of the group. She recognized his pre-inspirational speech stance - legs spread, hands on hips, his posture tightened to maximize his height as he angled to address the entire camp. He hadn’t had too many opportunities to use the stance since the relative calm after their rescue from Mt. Weather, but as usual she had given him an opportunity. 

He should thank her really. The female members of the camp (except for Clarke and his sister) were all ears (eyes really.)

Clarke hated the stance - even if it drew attention to his broad shoulders and the lean strength of his thighs. 

His THIGHS…why was she…?

“Just because we haven’t seen them recently, Princess - doesn’t mean they’re not around. Ask Lincoln.” …The Grounders…He was talking about the Grounders.

He pulled his rifle forward, his intent clear. “Relax your guard and that’s when you’re vulnerable.” His finger played with the trigger. The Freudian symbolism was too much and Clarke couldn’t resist commenting.

“Poor Bellamy, always looking for someone to shoot.” She gave him a small smile. “You know if you put your gun away once in a while, it would be a lot more exciting when you bring it out again.” She heard but opted to ignore the hoots and chuckles in the background. 

He snorted, a wry twist to his mouth. “Bored with my gun, Princess?” More hoots and chuckles. He leaned forward, his lips practically on her ear. “I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who is.” His dark eyes focused on her lips. They were so close, she could feel the flicker of his breath on her ear, a warm tickling sensation that caused an frisson of energy down her spine, to pool low in her belly. She felt her breath hitch - and was surprised when she heard him take a steadying breath of his own. 

She stepped back, ignoring the tension, trying to focus on the business at hand.

“Well I doubt that the Grounders are gonna fight us for a few mushrooms, now.” She could feel Finn’s worried gaze from across the camp. It must’ve seemed like she and Bellamy were flirting, which wasn’t true at all. She reared back as he leaned close again - probably to make another joke - but she couldn’t risk it. Finn looked like he was about to head back over to them. 

“Look Bellamy, why are we wasting time chatting? We really need to go or we’ll loose the light.” 

His eyes cooled.

“As you wish, your Highness” He bowed elaborately and waved her forward. “Lead the way.”

****************************

Three hours later, Bellamy was cursing the impulse that made him offer to show her this mushroom field. It was three hours of frustration, irritation and disappointment. He didn’t know what he’d expected when he’d made the offer - maybe a day with Clarke, laughing together the way they did when no one else was around. Maybe it was a chance for him to talk to her without the ever present threat of Finn running over to interrupt and break the connection between them.

That was it, really - he missed the connection with the one person who really understood him. Octavia knew him, knew his favorite treat and his favorite stories, but he protected her from the other parts of him. The new parts, the parts that were so dark that he was afraid of them himself. Clarke knew those parts, she’d gone with him into those dark depths and had brought him out whole. 

_“I need you.”_

Three little words, not the ones that the poets raved about, but with those three little words, Clarke found the keys to Bellamy’s soul. He needed to be needed, needed to know he was helping, protecting others - without that he had no idea why he was alive. She knew that about him, understood him - he thought. 

“Wow, this must be record” He was startled out of his reverie by Clarke’s stark comment. 

“What?” His brown furrowed. “What are you talking about?” He turned to face her. She was holding a mushroom as big as her head. 

“Your sulk” Clarke grinned at him. “Three hours - this must be a record.”

“I don’t sulk” he snarled. 

“Oh yes you do.” She smiled. 

“I do not sulk.” He declared. “You were the one who wanted to stop talking.” 

“Aw, poor Bellamy - did I hurt your feelings?” He knew she was teasing, but he didn’t appreciate it. He turned his back on her.

“Look Clarke, get your mushrooms and we can get out of here.” And GREAT; there were storm clouds on the horizon, too. Today was turning into one big fail. He jerked as he felt a delicate little hand on his arm. 

“I’m serious - I really do want to apologize.” Her voice was low. “I didn’t mean to be so weird - Finn - “ He couldn’t help but smirk.

“Spacewalker really has an inferiority complex around me, doesn’t he?” Bellamy shot her a wicked look over his shoulder. “You should do something about that.”

“I should?” Clarke shook her head. “Maybe you should stop - “

“Stop what?” Bellamy gave her his best, knowing look. “what am I doing that is so threatening?”  
She tried to shrug it off. He wasn't gonna let her. 

“You guys are sleeping together now - he should feel all locked down and secure.” He reached up above his head and gripped the thick limb. He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to stretch to relieve his tension, until Clarke’s eyes locked on his bicep. Instinctively, he flexed and was astounded as he watched as soft lips part in response. Eager to test his new theory, he leaned forward, the gesture tightening his muscles even more, the effort hitching up his t-shirt. He felt her eyes drift to the sliver of bare skin at his hip and she licked her lips, unconsciously.

Boom. 

He got it now…got it in the way her breath was stuttering - got it in the way his body was tightening in response - got it in the way he had to clench his hands against that tree limb to stop himself from grabbing her and pulling her against him. 

She might be with Spacewalker, but she wasn’t satisfied - not even close. Not if she wanted him.

He felt a simmer deep inside - something he’d ignored and tried to crush had just sprung back to life. He'd tried to kill it - everytime he watched her wander off with Finn, but he realized now, she felt it too. 

“Crap” Clarke flinched and put her hand out. “We need to find shelter - the storm is starting.” 

He couldn’t hide the triumph he was feeling. “It sure is, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Serious apologies about the poor grammar. Will try and post this pretty quickly, just wanted to get first chapter out before I got too wrapped up in deadlines. If you're interested, please let me know what you think, I appreciate all feedback - even if its to tell me it sucks. Danke


End file.
